


La Vera Libertà

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, future!fic, spoiler!ch84
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #031. Flowers.Credeva che non sarebbe successo così in fretta, credeva di avere ancora tempo, che sarebbe stato lui, alla fine, il primo, ma forse Erwin aveva paura di sentirsi troppo solo.





	La Vera Libertà

_«Penso che una persona muoia veramente solo quando quello in cui credeva viene dimenticato.»_

  
Teneva tra le mani un bouquet di fiori bianchi di cui, nonostante li prendesse sempre, non avrebbe saputo dire come si chiamassero.  
Sapeva solo che erano fiori ed erano bianchi, tanto gli bastava.  
Li osservò, lo sguardo apparentemente indifferente, perso verso un pensiero lontano, mentre camminava piano, passo dopo passo dopo passo: era il suo modo di elaborare, era il suo modo di _accettare_. Con chiunque altro non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un rito, perché non aveva mai voluto legarsi a qualcosa di ripetuto – spesso si limitava semplicemente a prendere lo stemma della Legione e riportarlo indietro, a chi aveva perduto un pezzo della propria famiglia, della propria vita. In quel momento non poté che insultarsi, perché per tanti anni lo aveva fatto e per tanti anni aveva sbagliato: sarebbe stato meglio qualcosa di più, un ricordo più personale, un qualcosa di meno omologato per mantenere vivido il tutto.  
D'altra parte, però, in quella circostanza lo stemma era quantomai azzeccato, ne aveva fatto una ragione di vita, l'aveva resa propria e non c'era niente di più significativo, per ricordarlo.  
Rise, una risata bassa e malinconica, senza suono, perché rischiava che si trasformasse in ben altro in quel frangente. Piangere i propri morti era un lusso che Rivaille non aveva mai avuto, non in modo soddisfacente, fin dall'inizio.  
La morte era semplicemente una vecchia amica che non se ne andava mai del tutto, non dalle loro vite – ormai solo dalla _sua_. Credeva che non sarebbe successo così in fretta, credeva di avere ancora tempo, che sarebbe stato lui, alla fine, il primo, ma forse Erwin aveva paura di sentirsi troppo solo. Ignorò volutamente che era stata anche una sua scelta, in fondo, perché se lo avesse fatto, se avesse realizzato pienamente di essere stato _anche lui_ parte di tutto, avrebbe finito per non restare in piedi.  
Lo aveva lasciato andare, lo aveva perso e con lui, una parte di quello che era stato. Una parte dell'uomo che aveva imparato ad apprezzare, una parte di sé che Erwin amava e che aveva finito, inevitabilmente, per seguirlo nel momento stesso in cui aveva preso la decisione definitiva, dettata da quella fiducia e quell'empatia che, tra loro, aveva finito per esserci dopo tutti gli anni passati vicino.  
Osservò la lapide, tenendo ancora al petto quei fiori; la verità era che non c'era nessun cadavere lì sotto da compiangere, non c'era nemmeno lo stemma della Legione, non c'era niente. Era una semplice tomba vuota che nessuno andava a trovare, una tomba in cui non avrebbe trovato altro che silenzio. Una tomba sulla cima di una collina, sotto un albero di uno di quei frutti che Erwin non aveva mai conosciuto perché _non c'era più_.  
La vita aveva deciso di toglierglielo prima, a un passo, uno soltanto, da qualcosa di diverso, alla fine di un ciclo. E Rivaille era troppo distrutto per capire di doversi ricostruire qualcosa, troppo solo – per la prima volta da decenni – per cercare di ricominciare a camminare senza pensare al passato. Credeva che, in fondo, tutti loro, tutti quelli che avevano perso qualcosa di importante dentro o fuori dalle Mura a causa dei Giganti, non sarebbero mai potuti _andare avanti_. Non davvero. Una parte di loro sarebbe rimasta chiusa per sempre in quella gabbia per uccelli, per sempre delimitata da quelle spesse pareti.  
Rivaille ricordava il cielo però; ricordava il primo vero cielo che aveva visto: il cielo che gli aveva regalato Erwin. Quella vastità infinita che lo aveva reso suo, sin dalla prima volta. Non importava l'orizzonte della terra illimitata, no... Era il cielo senza confini, era quell'azzurro brillante, fatto di nuvole bianche e un sole immenso. Quella per lui era stata la vera Libertà. Ciò che ancora non riusciva a dimenticare; come avrebbe potuto? Il cielo terso aveva lo stesso colore degli occhi di Erwin, la stessa voglia di vivere, la stessa ostinazione.  
Osservò di fronte a sé, oltre a quella lapide pallida, oltre a quel nome e quei numeri che significavano solo che non c'era più da troppo tempo... Che fosse stato un giorno, un mese, un anno, o anche dieci, era comunque troppo. E Rivaille non si sentiva meno innamorato, non si sentiva meno legato a lui, a doppio filo, ancora prigioniero di quel cielo, ancora completamente calato nella sua testa, ancora così intensamente perduto, che si chiedeva come riuscisse ogni giorno a vivere senza di lui.  
Abbassò gli occhi grigi, mentre si chinava per cambiare i fiori dentro al piccolo vasetto di vetro lucente – non lo avrebbe mai lasciato sporco, non lo avrebbe mai fatto sentire _dimenticato_ ; erano ancora piuttosto freschi, perché li aveva portati solo il giorno prima, ma voleva cambiarli, li avrebbe cambiati ogni giorno, lo aveva fatto ogni giorno.  
Li sistemò delicatamente, osservando quel nome, quelle lettere incise, nella sua calligrafia un po' esitante, ma chiara: ci aveva messo così tanto per scrivere il suo nome, per rappresentare almeno una minima parte di ciò che era, lettere e numeri. Numeri e lettere e poi aveva deciso che non bastava, che non poteva lasciarlo senza una parola, perché non lo aveva neppure salutato, non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di un addio. Sapeva che non ne avevano avuto bisogno, eppure Rivaille lo voleva. Aveva voluto attaccarsi disperatamente a quello, a quelle parole, a quel legame che sapeva avrebbe superato tutto.  
Non credeva nell'Aldilà, non credeva in qualcosa di così poco sensato – d'altra parte nemmeno Erwin ci credeva – ma sperava in un _qualcosa_. Era convinto che fintanto che tutte le sue idee, il motivo per cui era vissuto fino all'ultimo, la sua ragione, la sua _Legione Esplorativa_ , fosse stata ricordata allora lui avrebbe continuato a esserci per sempre.  
Era l'unica cosa che sperava, l'unica che poteva concepire e che potesse accettare.  
Accarezzò debolmente quella pietra levigata, si concesse solo un momento, solo una lacrima traditrice. Se ne concesse solo una, perché aveva imparato a convivere con il pensiero della sua mancanza reale, prima di voltarsi con i fiori vecchi nella mano, stretti tra le dita, e tornare verso valle, verso quella casa che stava sola, ma che non era mai davvero vuota. Come lui. Non sarebbe mai più stato vuoto, solo, impaurito, sperduto. Aveva perso la sua bussola, ma poi l'aveva ritrovata nel pensiero che doveva continuare a camminare, che doveva continuare a vivere perché era giusto così, perché spettava a lui quel compito.  
Quello di non dimenticare ciò che erano stati tutti loro.

  
Erwin Smith ~ XXX - 850  
 _L'uomo che ha regalato a tutti noi la speranza della Vera Libertà._


End file.
